Momentos Cullen
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: El sexo, es un elemento esencial en la vida de una pareja, y no importa que estés casi muerto, igual puedes disfrutarlo. Momentos candentes de los Cullen, que como todas las parejas, también saben expresarse su amor mutuamente con pasión. Cap 1 Em&Rose


**¡Hola! Antes que nada… **

**Quisiera presentarme… Soy Lady Vampire Lemmon… *hace reverencias* y este es un fic que ya escribí hace un largo tiempo. Mi AWESOME friend ****Gislaine C**** me convenció de subirlo y espero que lo disfruten como ella lo hizo *dice que le dio muerte súbita por 5 minutos… Jaja***

**Disclaimer: *¡qué cosa más fastidiosa! Todos sabemos que Twilight no es nuestro… ¡si lo fuera estaríamos nadando en dinero!* Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer… mí más grande ídolo literaria… ¡pero la trama sí es MÍA! Hahahahaha… **

**Summary:**_**El sexo, es un elemento esencial en la vida de una pareja, y no importa que estés casi muerto, igual puedes disfrutarlo. Momentos dulces y candentes de los Cullen, que como todas las parejas, también saben expresarse su amor mutuamente con pasión.**_

**Rated:**** M**

**Advertencia:**** Si no te gustan los lemmons no leas esto *es evidente el rating M ¿no?* Multipairing: Emmett/Rose; Edward/Bella; Jasper/Alice; Carlisle/Esme; Jacob/Nessie**

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos Cullen<strong>

**.**

_**Momento 1: Mi dulce Emmett**_

_**.**_

**Rosalie P.O.V**

—Te ves hermosa… —la seductora voz de Emmett en mi cuello me erizaba la piel. Bueno… si estuviera viva, estoy segura de que se me erizaría…

— ¿Eso crees…? — pregunte curiosa mientras hacia una pose que resaltaba mis silueta. Sabía lo que quería él, pero no se lo daría, no aún, debía jugar un poco con el primero…

—Te ves endemoniadamente sexy…— beso la pálida piel de mi cuello. —No tengo por qué mentirte gatita…—

—Tenía que estar linda… después de todo… es nuestro aniversario… ¿no? —

—Que afortunado es aquel hombre que la llevara a pasear… creo que ni notaria a la hermosa doncella frente a él…—

Le sonreí, me encantaba cuando Emmett me decía esas cosas tan lindas.

—Vamos Rose, deja a ese idiota… y fuguémonos a nuestro escondite…—

— ¿Te refieres al garaje de la casa? — pregunte con indiferencia.

—Humm… estaba pensando mejor… podríamos encontrar otro escondite…—

Comenzó a acariciarme el cuello, mientras lentamente, iba bajando a mis brazos. Lo cual me arranco un suspiro.

—Tal vez Emmy… Tal vez…—

El me sonrió… ¡me encantaba esa sonrisita tonta!

—Rose…—

Emmy me tomo del mentón obligándome a que lo mire a los ojos.

— ¿Que ocurre Emmy…? — pregunte mientras me perdía en aquellos cálidos ojos dorados…

Pero solo yo conocía a ese ardiente y pervertido Emmett que se ocultaba bajo esa coraza de ternura.

—Espérame aquí…— musito justo en el momento en el que desaparecía en las escaleras.

_¿Qué tendrá en mente Emmett? Conociéndolo… algo romántico… que terminara de la manera más ardiente posible…_

— ¿Rose? — pregunto. — ¿Puedes subir? —

—De acuerdo Emm…—

Deseaba torturarlo un poco, así que subí a un paso lento, a un paso _humano_… los primeros escalones no vi nada, más que lo habitual, los retratos de la familia, los viejos cuadros de Carlisle… y adornos antiguos… propiedad intocable de Esme… claro.

Unos escalones antes de llegar al segundo piso, encontré unos pétalos rojos de rosas…

—Oh… Emmy…— musite para mí misma.

Seguí caminando, hasta que llegue lentamente al cuarto. Mis ojos se abrieron ante el asombro.

—Emmett, ¡esto es… hermoso! — gemí mientras me acercaba a la cama llena de pétalos y rodeada por velas rojas, blancas y rosas… todas tenían un aroma peculiar… rosas y fresas…

Estaba distraída, no note cuando Emmett se acerco, me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto mientras seguía bajando lentamente por mi cuello.

—Emmett me encanta…— susurre antes de tomarlo y comenzar a besarlo. Las manos de Emmett subieron de mis caderas a mis pechos lentamente… provocándome un placentero estremecimiento.

Abrió suavemente su boca, para introducir su lengua en la mía, y la movió en su interior, acariciando la mía… Nuestros labios se unieron, y se movieron rápidos y veraces. Podía sentir su deseo explotar como el mío.

Mis manos se deslizaron a su cuello, mientras él me llevaba rápidamente a la cama y se acomodaba sobre mí, nuestros cuerpos encajaban perfectamente… como si estuviéramos hechos únicamente uno para el otro, nuestras lenguas se unieron en una mezcla de amor y deseo.

Emmett siguió acariciando mis pechos con suavidad, el nunca era brusco, siempre temía lastimarme. Por más imposible que fuera…

Cedí ante sus caricias y me despoje de mi escotada blusa fucsia, antes de que Emmett me la arrancara con los dientes, Emmett me observo por unos segundos, pude notar que sus ojos se habían oscurecido… pero no era la sed… estaban oscuros por el deseo… Le arranque la camisa, no sería justo si solo yo estaba a medio vestir… podía sentir como su hombría despertaba en mi entrada.

—Emmett… — gemí de placer.

Emmett se relamió antes de seguir besándome y desabrochando lentamente mi brasier, sus manos recorrieron mi pecho desnudo, su boca comenzó a bajar lentamente, besando mi mentón, mi cuello y el valle de mis pechos, me miro una última vez a los ojos antes de introducir en su boca uno de mis pezones y comenzar a lamerlos, succionarlos y mordisqueándolos con suavidad, provocándome un intenso placer.

—Emmett…— volví a gemir con más insistencia mientras me arqueaba.

Pude sentir sus manos bajar a mis ajustados jeans negros, lentamente y sin prisa, desabrocho con cuidado los botones que le prohibían el acceso a mi entrada. Se deshizo de mis jeans, arrojándolos fuera de vista. Suavemente beso mis pezones antes de volver a besar mis labios, que lo reclamaban con desesperación.

Pude sentir como su miembro golpeaba con insistencia contra mis bragas.

Aparte a Emmett unos centímetros para ayudarlo con sus pantalones, dejándolo solo con sus bóxers.

Me aproxime para besarlo nuevamente, necesitaba sentir su sabor, el sabor de sus labios al cual me había vuelto una adicta…

Emmett trazo un sendero, empezando en mis labios, siguiendo por mi mentón, cuello… mis pechos… y mi vientre… mientras dejaba varios mordiscos que me estremecían y me saboreaba con la lengua… bajo aun mas… mientras me arqueaba nuevamente de placer.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, bajo mis bragas, se relamió los labios antes de comenzar a besarme suavemente en mi monte de Venus… para luego introducir uno de sus dedos con delicadeza en mi ser.

Comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí y gemí descontroladamente.

Emmett me enloquecía.

— ¡Emmett! — grite mientras sentía que llegaría en cualquier momento.

El volvió contra mis labios, besándolos y reclamándolos como suyos…

Introdujo un segundo dedo.

Y seguí moviéndolos dentro de mí, provocándome inmensas oleadas de placer… mientras me arqueaba aun más y me aferraba de las sabanas de la cama.

No soportaba más, deseaba con todo mí ser tenerlo dentro.

Lo despoje con brutalidad de sus bóxers, deleitándome con su fornido cuerpo desnudo frente a mis ojos…

Lentamente le abrí mis piernas con amabilidad, en invitación a entrar, el obediente se aproximo aun mas a mi cuerpo, entrando suavemente, para luego comenzar a embestir, acelerando poco a poco. Encaje mis uñas en su espalda

— Rosalie… — el gemía mi nombre, lo supe, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar, llegaríamos juntos.

Nuevamente poso sus labios en mis hinchados pezones, lamiéndolos y succionándolos, enroscando su lengua en ellos… saboreándolos_…_

Podía sentir como mis paredes se contraían en el… _Atrapándolo… _

Pronto, pude sentir como me llenaba… con su liberación…

Emmett dio unas últimas embestidas antes de caer rendido sobre mi agitado cuerpo, su respiración era irregular, al igual que la mía…

—Te amo gatita…—

—Y yo a ti… mi dulce Emmett…—

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gusto o no... Son libres de opinar dejando reviews… *los amenaza con un grifo con manchas de sangre secas* debo saber si soy buena escritora o solo escribo idioteces sin sentido… <strong>

**Espero que disfruten del próximo capítulo… si me dejan review, claro.**

"_**Momento 2: Vasito de Leche"**_

_**Besos… **_

_**Lady Vampire Lemmon…**_


End file.
